Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate treatment apparatus used for substrate treatment such as film formation.
Background Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,366,585 discloses a film formation apparatus provided with a plasma treatment reaction chamber.
There are substrate treatment apparatuses that generate plasma between a lower electrode and an upper electrode by supplying AC power to the upper electrode while supplying a material gas to between the lower electrode and the upper electrode, and apply treatment to a substrate on the lower electrode. Such substrate treatment apparatuses require a high voltage DC power supply that applies a voltage to the lower electrode to suck the substrate to the lower electrode using an electrostatic chuck. However, there is a problem that the above-described AC power may cause damage to the high voltage DC power supply.